Let's Jump Right In Shall We?
by NotFuckingSwedish
Summary: Modern AU Eventual Elsanna Non-incest Stoner!Anna Stoner!Elsa g!pHans Anna Sobocinski lives for two things, weed and Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not one to give out well executed background information on myself. Let's just start from yesterday okay?

I walked along the old gravel road with two other unsuspicious looking teenaged girls walked along. Two redheads, and an blonde. I tried to listen to Hannah ramble on about our misogynistic society and how it's the governments fault and blah blah. But, I was to busy sneaking glances at Elsa. I let my eyes linger on her face as she nodded to whatever Hannah complained about absolutely everything. I tried to remember how scrawny Elsa used to be as I drank in the new her. I hadn't seen her in nearly five years because she was sent to a Catholic school and she looked drop dead gorgeous. Throughout that time she started wearing makeup and developed a figure... *drools*

I was pulled put of my fantasy by the most adorable giggle emitted from Elsas' plump lips. " Isn't Hans funny Anna?" Elsa said, unsuccessfully stifling a laugh. "Uhh sure." I said. Nonchalantly bring the attention back to you Anna, you attention slut. "How was Catholic school?" FUCK ANNA ITS FUCKING CRAZY CATHOLICS!  
"Uhhm not that great, what with all the anti-gay propaganda they attempted to shove down our misbelieving throats."  
"Elsa likes girls." Hannah reminded me while teasing Els at the same time.  
"Hannah still has a cock" I teased back.  
"Oh hush Anna, I think Hannah makes a very beautiful woman."  
" Thanks Els, you're still not my type. But I know someone who would very much like to get in your pants." Hannah raised a suggestive eyebrow towards me. "Fuck off 'Hans'" I said, flipping her off.  
" Just come out of the closet already you whore!" I unlinked pinkies with Elsa and started to walk away.  
"Anna stop!" Elsa whined. I slowed my pace, only for her. "What." I growled. Fuck, I'm such cunt. I so don't deserve her. "Please stay." she said, putting her forehead against mine. She pouted and gave me her best puppy dog eyes. " Pwease Anna? Hannah's having a party and I need you." I groaned dramatically " Fine" I said. She cheered.  
" Yay! I love you Anna!" She said hugging me tight.  
"Whatever you say." I said with a snort. I hugged her back anyways.

" 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I FUCKING HAD TO REWRITE THIS TOO MANY FUCKING TIMES SO HERE YOU GO. Trigger Warning: light mention of child abuse.**

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and pulled my hood over my head. I grabbed some cash and opened my window, waiting. I started to fall asleep when I heard a whisper. "Anna! C'mon let's go get **TURNT!"** I looked out my window, only to see the beautiful blonde illuminated by the setting summer sun. Her feet were planted firmly on the ground apart from each other, her arms open wide awaiting my jump.

"You know, if you were ANY other person, I would trust myself to jump into your arms." We both grinned.

"Betcha I can catch you." She said, beckoning me with her finger.

"Wait, let me finish writing my will. Done. You won't be able to catch me."

"Don't be a little bitch. Fuckin' jump."

I draped my legs over the window, swinging them back and forth, just to annoy her. I considered the pros and cons, y'know like a responsible young adult. Pros: I land safely, I come out of the closet and am accepted, I land on her and previous sums of adrenaline gives me enough courage to confess my undying love for her and we make sweet sweet lady love 'til dawn. Cons: death, concussion, coma, infertility, my mom sees us and she beats me 'til dawn, etcetera, etcetera.

"Earth to Anna! Can we go to party or nahh?" She jibed

I shrugged and jumped, only to find that my previous assumption that she wouldn't be able to catch me, was correct. I landed on her chest, instantly knocking the wind out of her. "Shit, sorry Els." I apologized. She coughed loudly and I covered her mouth, attempting to smother the sound.

"Quiet or else my mom'll hear." I growled. She stood up

" 'Sorry for landing on your fragile body Elsa. Are you okay considering that you have severe asthma and I could of seriously hurt you.' You can be a real fucking bitch sometimes"

"I said sorry you cunt. Get over it."

"Whatever dick. Anyways, did you bring it?"

"As if I would forget it." I said, standing up to brush off my red jeans.

"Sweet let's go."

We linked pinkies and walked to her motorcycle. It was a sexy Electric Orange and Black Harley Davidson VRSCE2. I slid in behind her leaning back against the padded back. Then, she said the three words some girls have to wait her entire life to hear.

"Press your boobs against back and put your hands on my waist."

Wait.

_Okay, keep in mind I got really high that night and this is still a flashback. _

I did as I think I was told and we sped off towards the supermarket. While there, we bought 10 boxes of brownies and five boxes condoms. We walked up to the checkout where a scrawny male clerk with long, brown hair that fell into his eyes, raised an eyebrow towards us.

"We're trying new things. Kinky things." Elsa said, grabbing my ass and wiggling her eyebrows. I jumped up with a yip. she stifled a laugh covering my mouth. Scrawny Young Thang finished bagging our items. I grabbed our crap and we walked out to the motorcycle.

"Thanks for carrying the bags,_ babe."_ She giggled, grabbing my ass again.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. I climbed back onto Elsas' sexy bike and we rode off to what would probably be the biggest mistake I would ever make.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am a loser that knows nothing about parties, or sex, or attraction towards the opposite gender, or weed... This'll suck**

We rode to the curb in front of Hannah's house. My stomach growled as I smelled an intoxicating aroma. "What on Earth is that _amazing _smell?" Elsa asked. We looked at each other and smiled. "Chocolate!" She exclaimed "Weed!" I yelled. Elsa raised an eyebrow towards me. "And chocolate too _yay..."_ I faltered.

"Anna Sobocinski, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were already high."

"Its a good thing you know me better huh?

She grabbed my hand and we walked into Hannah's house. Multiple people cheered when I held up my backpack full of the weed, brownies, and condoms. "Whoo! Lesbians with stuff!" A guy with scruff on his chin wobbled towards us. "Eugene." Elsa greeted, returning to her usual posture. She let go of my hand and I pouted. "Names Flynn now. Eugene died while the cops pursued him for his _supposed_ possession of 10 pounds of crystal meth." He slurred.

"Jesus H., _Flynn_, two years ago you name was Nathan. You should lay low for a bit." I suggested, slightly concerned.

"As if. YOU CAN STOP THE FIRE! FUCK THE POLICE! Can I interest you lovely ladies in some crack? First baggie's free of course." He collapsed. "Shit Eugene." I grabbed him up by the arms and dragged him to the nearest couch, kicking two horny teenagers making out off in the process. He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down. "No. You are hammered, bro."

"I'm a little tipsy." He burped. "Charming." Elsa said. "Where's his girlfriend. RAPUNZEL!" She called. "Coming!" A females voice called. A girl with brown hair to shoulders kneeled next to Nathan, Eugene, Flynn, kissing his cheek.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Nothing a little TLC won't fix." She said hoisting him up marriage style. She carried him upstairs and out of sight. "TLC like the TV channel?" I asked. Elsa giggled, " no, TLC means tender loving care but I'm pretty sure they're gonna do the do." I raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of words.

"They're gonna fuck." A guy on rollerblades said skating around us. Elsa and I laughed at the ridiculous looking man on skates.

"Gaston, I see you've found you're true self." I noted.

"Of course I have. And I an currently dating my long-time friend Lefou." A short, pudgy teenager with a ponytail ran over. "Gaston, Gaston c'mon someone brought normal beer!" He waved goodbye and jumped on Gastons and they skated away.

"That was queer. Okay, enough introductions to characters who won't be useful later. I'm fucking starving here Els." I complained. "Stop referring to real life as a story. It's annoying."

I left her and walled over into the kitchen and emptied out my backpack. A tsunami of sweaty, high/drunk guys swarmed me to grab the condoms. "Hey Anna." A burly man with blonde hair that covered his forehead reached over me to grab some of the packages. "S'up Kristoff. You going to get since tonight?" I asked, elbowing him. "Keppin' my fingers crossed. You got a joint." "Yeah, one second." I walked over to the counter where a pan of brownies beckoned me with its chocolatey pot-filled goodness. I smelt it. " Yumm." I moaned as my eyes rolled back.

"Alex, c'mon, joint?" Kristoff prodded.

"Yeah, yea, calm your man-titties." I muttered.

We walked outside to the patio. I handed him a joint while he pulled out a lighter. He puffed on it quickly. My forehead creased. "Dude, slow down you're taking really big hits." I warned.

"Yeah whatever, mum," he puffed, "you still single?" I blushed. "Y-Yeah why?" We were interrupted by a try-hard feminine voice from inside the house.

"STRIP OR DARE POKER!" Hannah called

**A/N whoa I'm down here too. Sorry for slow I'll explain later bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so the whole Strip or Dare Poker was a ridiculous idea * cracks knuckles* straight fluff, I know I hate it too, at least you didn't have to write it. **

I sat down next to Elsa, eating my fifth brownie.

"Where you been Anna?" She asked while we waited for Hannah to start this made-up game. " Places." I breathed. I finished my brownie and got up for another. Amy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to the floor. "Anna are you okay? If you're just eating them to get high you might as well smoke it" She handed me a bong. I gingerly took it from her making sure that our fingers touched. She blushed and I mentally fist pumped.

"Okay so here's what's gonna happen, I got seven boxes of cards from The Shadow Man- call me- Get into groups of five, take a deck and start up a game of Texas Hold 'Em, Loser gets to choose between stripping, or a dare. You only get two dares, and three darer cannot dare the daree to strip."

I, for one was extraordinary at this game and Elsa ate major ass at this game. chaptere odds the odds of me seein' some Elsa tits were high.

But I like guys, right? I should like them. Ugh.

I won the game, finding out that Amy was better at the game than before and I saw less ass than I expected. I went back out to the patio. "Kristoff, you're still here." I walked up to him and lifted his shirt up a little. I tangled my hand in his hair and smiled. I pulled his head down to mine, pushing my lips against his. He lifted me up over shoulder and carried me upstairs.

I rushed to get my shirt off, throwing it to the ground. His eyes darkened to black orbs. He pulled out the roll of condoms he had grabbed earlier. He tugged his pants and boxers down and my stomach turned as it filled with regret.

I didn't say stop. I- I didn't know what to do.

I let him.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Stuff happened. Hot camp girls. The biz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Motherfucking Elsa's P.O.V_**

The corners of my mouth tugged down as I watch some guy, I think his name is Christian or sumthin', carry a happy looking Anna upstairs. I have a huge-ass crush on the strawberry-blonde son of a bitch. At one point in time I may have told Anna I have a crush on her to see if our relationship would still be healthy. It was, don't get me wrong but, I still have really strong feelings for her. Watching her be carried by a guy she probably is gonna hook up with, hurt. So I did what I usually do in these situations is simple: I pout. I let out a loud huff and fell on my back, letting my bangs fall in my face.

"Hey, you're pretty." A girl with dark red hair sat beside me. She was.. Something. Like, there are no words to describe this beautiful girl that just called me pretty and… HOLY FUCKING DUCKFUCKGANGBANG SHE FUCKING CALLED ME PRETTY. I sweated furiously as she pushed my bangs out of my face. "Wanna go upstairs?" She asked. I nodded slowly, staring at her all-too-perfect boobs.

As we went upstairs I thought about this. THIS...THING. WHAT IF I GET LAID! WHAT IF I'M BAD! What if my feelings for Anna clash with this and I'm not able to… Put out? But golly gee pretty girl is hella pretty. I followed her into one of Hannah's' many rooms. She let go of my hand and walked over to the futon. Redhead Mctits plopped down and turned on the TV. She leaned back, crossed her legs and watched Netflix. Wait, Netflix? I have never had a one night stand. Is this how these things work?

"I don't know how these things works either, if that makes you feel any better." She said reassuring me.

"Shit. Did not mean to say that out loud."

"This wasn't going to be a hook-up. Well, unless you want it to be or-"

"Nononononono. I'm cool, I'm fresh, I'm legit. Can I sit?" I whispered. She smiled that stupidly cute one-dimpled smile that I would fuck a goat for and patted the spot beside her. I walked over to her plopped down beside her.

"This is… weird. Is this weird? I don't even know your name." My uncoolness started to show through.

"Yeah this is definitely weird. I'm Becca."

"A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful name, I guess? God, fuck me." I groaned.

"I just met you and I can already tell you're hopeless. Romantic, I'll figure out later."

We started watching the like, four, Disney movies that Netflix offered. Cliche first date right? After the third dreadful motion picture, I'd had enough.

I sighed dramatically and fell into her lap.

"This is terrible. I'm bored and I'll hate Disney until they make an outed gay character."

I looked up to find her staring at me. I felt my face get hot. Becca leaned in slowly and her eyes

closed. I keep my eyes closed focusing on the limited amount of her face I could see.

_She furrows her eyebrows while she kisses. Cute. _

She back off, her eyebrows returning to their place. I moved so I was sitting in her lap and grinned.

"I'm Elsa by the way." I moved my head to kiss her neck.

" Okay then _Elsa _what do you want to watch?"

I smiled.

**IM BACK MOTHERFUCKERSS. Not that you cared or anything. ah the fluff **


End file.
